Looking for team Gai
by 1010Niemeyer
Summary: "Okay, it's been over an hour and no sign of the trio, we have to do something!" Sakura says calling everyone's attention. "Yah! Let's split up and look for them, "suggested Shikamaru yawning "Ah, troublesome, let's divide us into pairs to be easier" he ends. Naruhina; Nejiten


**Here's my second fic, has an indirect relationship with the first, so if you do not read will be sorely missed kkkk but if you want to read to get a better understanding only read my fic **_**A good day**_** ...**

**Hope you enjoy this story, I did it while i was in the hospital xD (shooting my ideas in the strangest places kkkkk) and the title isn't too good, this is what happens if you don't have creativity ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

_**Looking for team Gai**_

It was a sunny day in Konoha, and the teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai decided to get together, as they did from time to time. Almost everyone had arrived at the venue, the ones who had not yet arrived were the three members of Team Gai, a strange fact, since Lee, Tenten, and especially Neji were always punctual.

"Arg! Where are they!? "Naruto yells, whose little patience has already been exhausted after waiting ... 3 minutes.

"Calm down Naruto, Neji and Tenten probably are waiting for Lee end his matinal 500 laps by Konoha" Sakura tries to calm Naruto "Seriously, he will end up killing himself with these crazy trainings!" She says, remembering how once Lee ended up in the hospital for dehydration after running 1000 laps by Konoha in midsummer.

"W-Wait a li-li-litttle lon-ger Na-Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san h-had already l-left h-home when I le-left" Hinata stutters nervously playing with her fingers.

"Really Hinata?" Naruto asks, approaching the girl, making her more nervous and very red "Are you ok Hinata? Looks like you are feverish" and puts a hand on her forehead, and as soon as she feels his hand on her forehead, she faints.

"Naruto you idiot!" Yells Sakura and Ino, Sakura punching him in the head, knocking him out.

"I think you overreacted in the strength, forehead" Ino said, earning a glare from Sakura.

"Shut up Ino-pig! At least we have some peace now! "Sakura checks the status of Hinata and Naruto, sighing with relief. Hinata had only fainted by the same nervousness, and Naruto would be fine, she hadn't hit him so hard...

"And now what do we do?" Ino turns to the rest of the staff, who hadn't manifested till then.

"Wait for them" Kiba said with a shrug.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru lies down on the grass and begins to doze, Chouji opens another packet of potato and starts eating, Shino is sitting under a tree, Sai begins to read a book, Kiba starts playing with Akamaru, Ino and Sakura begin to gossip, Naruto and Hinata are still unconscious...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 1 hour later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata wakes up scared and start studing her surroundings. Everyone seemed to be half impatient, less Shikamaru who was sleeping, Shino that, it seems, was meditating, Sai who was reading a book and Naruto, who was lying unconscious on the ground...

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata! You woke up! "Sakura runs up to her with a smile,"Oh! Don't worry about him, soon he wakes up"

"O-Okay" stutters relieved "I th-think he's a-awaking"

"Ouch! My head Sakura-chan! " Naruto wakes up complaining, placing a hand on his head, but deep down he was relieved that she did not use even a tenth of her superhuman strength. Sakura rolls her eyes and turns to Ino, gesturing for her to wake up Shikamaru.

"Ok!" Smiling, Ino goes wake up Shikamaru, who mutters a "troublesome" and gets up.

"Okay, it's been over an hour and no sign of the trio, we have to do something!" Sakura says calling everyone's attention.

"Yah! Let's split up and look for them, "suggested Shikamaru yawning "Ah, troublesome, let's divide us into pairs to be easier" he ends.

"Great! I'm going with Sakura, Naruto with Hinata, Kiba with Sai and Shikamaru with Chouji!" Ino yells, soon after dragging Sakura with her without giving chances of someone protesting.

"Hey!" Kiba tries to protest, but the two were already out of sight. He turns to Sai, who gives him a fake smile "Come on then! Akamaru!"

"Wolf Wolf!" Sai guards the book he was reading and goes behind Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata and I will find them first! Dattebayo! Come on Hinata!" Naruto smiles from ear to ear to Hinata, who flush a strong tone of red.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun!" She somehow manages to answer and smile shyly at Naruto, who takes her hand and begins to drag her into some direction...

"Troublesome. Let's get this over with" Shikamaru begins to walk, Chouji opens his fifth packet of potato and starts following his teammate, leaving Shino alone.

"They forgot to me ... Again ..." sighs, he's always forgotten "Better get going ..." and goes in search of the lost trio.

~ ~ ~ With Sakura and Ino ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, where are they?" Asks Ino making a thoughtful face. They had gone in the training camp of Team Gai and nothing! "Maybe they had a last minute mis ..." could not finish the sentence because Sakura had put a hand on her mouth. Angry, she looks towards her friend only to find her atonic, staring in one direction. Curious, turns her gaze to where her friend is watching, and is paralyzed at the same time...

~ ~ ~ With Kiba and Sai ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"This is getting boring!" Kiba said, after having walked a good part of the village, along with Sai and Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun, you and Akamaru-kun haven't the senses more acute?"

"Haha! Yes we have! Right Akamaru! "Kiba says Proud

"So why we don't use it to find Lee-kun,Tenten-san and Neji-kun?" Sai asks with a fake smile on his face. Kiba on his part is without action Why hadn't I thought of that before! If beats mentally and force a laugh.

"Hehe, hadn't thought about" confesses running a hand through his hair "Ok! Come on Akamaru! Let's use our noses! "

"Wolf!" With that, he and Akamaru begin to focus on the flavors around them.

"I found them! Over here!" Jump on the roof of a house and starts to go into the forest, followed closely by Sai and Akamaru.

~ ~ ~ With Shikamaru and Chouji ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey Shikamaru! Shouldn't we be looking for for Lee, Tenten and Neji?" Chouji asks, already in his tenth packet of potato. He and Shikamaru had gone to the favorite place of the lazy genius, who was now lying on the ground, watching the clouds.

"Nah, it would be very troublesome to find them" he closed his eyes, Ino had interrupted his nap before ... Troublesome woman ...

"Um, if you say" Chouji ends with his package of potatoes, now picking up a packet of biscuits.

~ ~ ~ With Naruto and Hinata ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey! Hinata! Any idea where your cousin might be? "Naruto, who was still holding her hand, asks. Earlier Hinata was about to faint by the contact, but over time she was able to better control the nervousness, but always when Naruto speaks with her, she returns to get very nervous and now would not be an exception...

"I h-ha-have n-no id-idea Naruto-kun" stutters almost fainting, trying to control her nervousness.

"Hm..." Naruto stares her for a while, realizing the beautiful that Hinata is. His cheeks were slightly flushed at this revelation, and he grins at her. _Hina-chan is really cute_ he looks at his hands still clasped _Wow! Her hand fits right in my! And it's so soft ..._ he blush even more with this thought...

Hinata was too nervous to look at Naruto, failing to see the way he was eyeing her, and how red he was at the time. She Lets her gaze traveling from her surroundings, until she finds two familiar figures.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-aren't t-those I-Ino and S-Sakura?" Asks pointing toward the two figures near the bushes.

"Hm?" Naruto get out of the trance caused by the beauty of Hinata and looks in the direction indicated "A-Ah! Sakura-chan! Ino!" Shouts drawing the attention of both kunoichis, who cast a glance, a gesture to be quiet and to they to approximate silently, Naruto and Hinata, after capture the message, start to become closer as they have been told. Arriving where the two ninjas were, they throw a questionnaire glance, Ino simply points to a place without taking your eyes of it. Hinata looks and is in shock immediately, Naruto hadn't looked yet, gets worried and started looking in the direction pointed out, being astonished and flabbergasted at the same time.

Under a cherry tree was Neji, with Tenten in his lap playing with strands of his hair, with one arm around the waist of the kunoichi. They were both smiling, blushing a little, especially Neji, both enjoying each other's company.

"Nii-san" Hinata mumbles happy. She always knew that his cousin liked the weapons mistress, he constantly talks her name in his sleep! In addition, he always treat Tenten more affectionately, always yielding to what she wanted... Naruto in turn, could not say anything, just imagine Hinata with him in that situation that Neji and Tenten were. He blushes after this imagination.

"We are following they since we had seen them in a tent dangos together. Neji was smiling and denying his head while Tenten laughed and forced him to taste a dango" Sakura whispers "they are there for fifteen minutes and yet no kissing!" Complements, making a face of indignation for not seeing a kiss yet. Naruto was about to comment something when they hear someone talk...

"Oe! There you are! "Kiba yells, jumping from one branch, followed by Sai and Akamaru.

Neji and Tenten parted away at the same time, both very red. Neji activates his byakugan and glares Kiba, turning redder after realizing that there are more people around.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata-sama" Stop talking, takes a deep breath and continues, "You can come out from behind the bushes" ends, deactivating his Byakugan, and Tenten, realizing that there are more people, becomes redder too.

"N-Neji-nii-s-san" Hinata greets stained for being caught in the act.

"Hey Neji! Didn't know you and Tenten are a thing!" Nartuo comments yelling, leaving the couple awkwardly. Neji closes his eyes and is counting to ten, Tenten shyly approaches him asking for refuge, which is immediately granted by Neji, who takes her hand and brings her closer to him.

"Hn" grunts the Hyuuga. Kiba, seeing the scene, starts laughing, but soon stops, after receiving a glare by Neji.

Soon that he shut up Kiba, Neji turns to Naruto, and realizes that he is holding Hinata's hand, his cousin!

"Naruto" calls the ninja with a dry tone and dangerous. Tenten realizing the killer aura emanating from Neji, whispers something in his ear, that soothes him. Neji force a cough and proceeds with a calmer tone "Naruto, take good care of Hinata-sama" Naruto looks at him with a bewildered face.

"O-ok" answers somehow, still dazed and smiled. The rest of the staff turned their gazes to Tenten and Neji, who looked at each other. She smiles and he sighs, they would have to explain they absence in the 'meeting' of the group. Neji force another coughing and Tenten starts to explain.

"Well... Sorry for the absent at the meeting of the group, we were just ... um ... "Tenten was too embarrassed to continue, and couldn't complete her phrase. His companion shakes their hands still together and she looks at him. Neji smirked at her and continued talking for her.

"We were both in a date" ends with a neutral face. The ninjas present there kept comments to themselves, knowing it wasn't good mock the Hyuuga ...

They were all quiet until Sai, remembering something, asks.

"Guys, where are Shino-kun and Lee-kun?"

~ ~ ~ Somewhere in Konoha ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Shino walks toward the village hospital, carrying an unconscious Lee.

_**End**_

_**A/N:**_** well, in the hospital it seemed a good idea xD Hope you liked it. Sorry for grammatical mistakes hehe. Review please!**


End file.
